pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taterazay
Taterazay jest klasą pojawiającą się w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Opis Taterazaya podczas wyboru klasy Opis Taterazay jest odpowiednikiem klasy Tatepona w trzeciej części. Tak samo jak Tatepon jest też podstawą wszystkich klas defensywnych (oraz tych idących na froncie) w grze. Chociaż należy do najsilniejszych w defensywie klas, rzadko spotyka się go wśród graczy, głównie ze względu na jego słabe siły ofensywne. Pomimo mizernych zadawanych obrażeń, dysponuje silnym naładowanym atakiem. thumb|Taterazay podczas wyboru klasy na początku gry Swoją główną siłę opiera w wytrzymałości. Ponadto, tak samo jak pozostałe klasy z tarczą łączy go z Hataponem nić żywota, co oznacza, że tak długo, jak on żyje Hatapon zostanie niewrażliwy na jakiekolwiek formy obrażeń. Jego maska ma nieznaną symbolikę, nic nie przedstawia, ale przypomina maskę'' Meraachiize'' (zdobywaną od Fenicchiego) z Patapon 2. Odblokowanie Chin od początku będzie Taterazayem, jednak potem może osiągnąć nowe klasy. Taterazay - Uberhero może zostać odblokowany na dwa sposoby: * Pierwszy: Osiągając poziom 15 u Yumiyachy lub Yaridy. Tylko Uberheros osiągnie wówczas klasę tarczownika. Ton i Kan nie. * Drugim sposobem jest wybór tej klasy na samym początku gry, podczas ustalania postaci i fabuły. Wówczas zaczniemy grę z Uberherosem - Taterazayem.thumb|Drzewko (lista) klas odblokowywanych przez Taterazaya Klasy pochodne Taterazay, jako podstawowa klasa defensywna, odblokowuje wiele innych, wyżej rozwiniętych klas. * Na poziomie 3 odblokowuje klasę Tondenga * Na poziomie 5 odblokowuje klasę Destrobo * Na poziomie 7 odblokowuje klasę Guardira * Na poziomie 10 razem z Guardirą (także wymagany poziom 10) odblokowuje klasę Bowmunk * Na poziomie 12 razem z Tondengą (także wymagany poziom 12) odblokowuje klasę Grenburr * Na poziomie 15 odblokowuje klasy Yarida i Yumiyacha (tylko jako Uberheros) thumb|Taterazay uzbrojony we włócznię thumb|Wskazówka o umiejętnościach Taterazaya Ekwipunek * Hełmy (od odblokowania) * Tarcze (od odblokowania) * Miecze (od odblokowania) * Katany (od poziomu 5) * Włócznie (od poziomu 10) thumb|Opis Trybu Herosa Taterazaya Tryb bohatera: Pole Energetyczne Aktywacja: 'Plik:Icon_CHAKA.pngPlik:Icon_CHAKA.pngPlik:Icon_PATA.pngPlik:Icon_PON.png thumb|Taterazay podczas Trybu Bohatera '''Kombinacja: 'Plik:Icon_CHAKA.pngPlik:Icon_CHAKA.pngPlik:Icon_PATA.pngPlik:Icon_PON.png 'Symbol: '90x90px Otrzymywane obrażenia są zmniejszane procentowo w zależności od rozwoju Umiejętności Klasowych i poziomu klasy. Im wyżej rozwinięte, tym potężniejsza redukcja. Zmniejszenie obrażeń kumuluje się, gdy kilku Taterazayów jednocześnie używa Trybu Herosa. Jednak gdy np. dwóch jednocześnie zmniejsza obrażenia o (każdy po raz) 50%, jeden otrzyma 50% zredukowanych przez drugiego obrażeń, a zatem 25% normalnych obrażeń zadawanych przez przeciwnika. Każdy sojusznik odczuje działanie umiejętności. Gdy Tryb Bohatera jest aktywowany, Uberheros krzyczy: Muteppeki! (ムテッペキ!). Okrzyk ten to japońska nazwa Trybu Herosa tej klasy postaci. Plik:TaterazzayHeroMode.ogg thumb|Taterazay szarżujący przy Naładowanym Ataku Naładowany Atak Przy kombinacji Naładowanego Ataku (PonChaka ~ PonPon) Taterazay z dużą prędkością zacznie biec do przodu, a wpadając na przeciwnika podskoczy, tnąc go z dużą siłą. Cięcie zadaje obrażenia dużo wyższe niż podstawowy atak. Niemal zawsze zostaną zadane obrażenia krytyczne, nawet wtedy, gdy nasza postać ma małą szansę na ich zadanie. Umiejętności Klasowe Taterazay zdobywa proste umiejętności klasowe, jednak może je przekazać wszystkim innym klasom używającym tarczy. Wszystkie rozwija się poprzez nieustanne granie piosenki obrony ChakaChaka, co jest bardzo proste. thumb|Pole energetyczne 10% Pole energetyczne 10% Zmniejsza obrażenia otrzymywane od cięcia (broń sieczna), dźgnięcia (broń kłuta), uderzenia (broń obuchowa) i zmiażdżenia (broń palna) o 10%, pod warunkiem, że ciosy zadane są wręcz (nie z dystansu). Nie zmniejsza obrażeń zadawanych przez Efekty Statusu (np. Podpalenie czy Zatrucie). thumb|Pole energetyczne 20% Pole energetyczne 20% Ta umiejętność nie kumuluje się z poprzednią (co dawało by razem 30% redukcji obrażeń). Zamiast tego zastępuje ją. thumb|Pole energetyczne 30% Pole energetyczne 30% Tak samo jak poprzedni stopień tej umiejętności. thumb|Pole energetyczne 40% Pole energetyczne 40% Tak samo jak poprzedni stopień tej umiejętności. thumb|Pole energetyczne 50% Pole energetyczne 50% Tak samo jak poprzedni stopień tej umiejętności. Interakcje z innymi klasami Od momentu zdobycia 100% Umiejętności Klasowej, inne klasy mogą jej zacząć używać. Tymi klasami są: Guardira i Tondenga, oraz (tylko jako Uberheros): Piekron, Kibadda i Charibasa (tylko, gdy zdobędzie specjalną, własną Umiejętność Klasową). thumb|Umiejętności klasowe Taterazaya Ponadto, Taterazay może przejąć Umiejętności Klasowe Guardiry (odporność na Efekty Statusu), jednak dopiero, gdy Guardira osiągnie 100% rozwoju tych zdolności. Umiejętności do ustawienia Taterazay umożliwia ustawienie następujących umiejętności: thumb|Wzmocnienie tarcz 1 Wzmocnienie tarcz 1 Zwiększa szansę na zablokowanie ciosu przy pomocy tarczy lub wielkiej tarczy o 10%. Maksymalna szansa na blok wynosi 50% w przypadku zwykłej tarczy i 70% w przypadku wielkiej tarczy. Zdobywane na poziomie 5. thumb|Wzmocnienie tarcz 2 Wzmocnienie tarcz 2 Tak samo jak poprzednia wersja tej umiejętności. Razem się kumulują, ale ograniczenia są takie same. Zdobywane na poziomie 15. thumb|Obrona w marszu Obrona w marszu Obrażenia otrzymywane podczas zwykłego marszu naprzód zostają zmniejszone. Zdobywane na poziomie 25. thumb|Niezrównana tarcza Niezrównana tarcza (Umiejętność dostępna tylko dla Uberherosa, nie dla China) Zdolność zwiększa tylko maksymalny limit, a nie szansę na zablokowanie ciosu. Zdobywane na poziomie 32. Ciekawostka: Czasem może się zdarzyć, że po ustawieniu tej umiejętności, w statystykach uniki z tarczą będą wynosić 65% lub 70% (w zależności od dobywanej tarczy) bez względu na to, jaki mamy ekwipunek i ustawione zdolności, a tak naprawdę Bohater będzie blokował tylko tyle ataków, na ile pozwalają mu te rzeczy. Statystyki }} Ciekawostki thumb|Taterazay przewodzący Pataponom * Jest on główną klasą, która widnieje na pudełku z amerykańską wersją gry. * Taterazay, Yarida i Yumiyacha to klasy które pojawiają się na największej liczbie Kart Drużyny (każda pojawia się na czterech). * Tylko Taterazay i Guardira posiadają umiejętności, by w czasie walki powiększyć rozmiar swojej tarczy, jak klasyczne Tatepony.thumb * Taterazay razem z Guardirą są jedynymi klasami w grze, które posiadają całkowitą niewrażliwość na wszystkie 6 Efektów Statusu (z zabraną '''Tarczą Ognioodporną oraz założoną Czapką Klauna) bez wykorzystania umiejętności do ustawienia "Niezrównany Jeleń". * W poprzedniej części gry Tryb Herosa Tatepona blokował do zera wszystkie obrażenia zadawane armii, co zostało zmienione wraz z pojawieniem się jego odpowiednika w Patapon 3. Powodem mogły być walki w trybie Kontry, które byłyby bardzo stresujące, gdyż w takim wypadku Taterazay mógłby sprawić, że cała jego drużyna stała by się nieśmiertelna.thumb|123px|Chin Taterazay * Jego Umiejętności Klasowe po ulepszeniu na 100% stają się dostępne aż dla pięciu różnych klas poza samym Taterazayem - jest to największa ilość "uczniów" w grze. ** Należy mieć jednak na uwadze, że zwykły Patapon Chin jako Taterazay dzieli swoje umiejętności tylko z dwoma klasami. * Kiedy Taterazay będąc w Trybie Bohatera wykona komendę marszu, pojawi się błąd. Wówczas zamiast iść do przodu będzie się on ślizgać. * Taterazay jest jednym z nielicznych klas, które wydają okrzyki bojowe, kiedy wykonują Naładowany Atak (dotyczy to tylko Bohatera). * Taterazay jest jedną z kilku klas, których Tryb Bohatera ma zasięg globalny i działa na każdą sojuszniczą jednostkę, bez względu na to, jak daleko się ona znajduje. * Taterazay to jedyna klasa tarczownika która potrafi używać włóczni - podstawowej broni drzewka włóczników. ** Razem z Wooyarim jest jedyną jednostką która używa tej broni do walki wręcz. Galeria Image 972.png|Taterazay bez broni Taterazay.png|Taterazay z ognistym mieczem i tarczą Taterazay 2.png|Taterazay z podstawowym ekwipunkiem thumb|left|400px|Pierwsza Karta Taterazaya thumb|right|400px|Druga Karta Taterazaya thumb|left|400px|Karta Maski Taterazaya thumb|right|400px|Karta [[Normal|Podstawowych Bohaterów]] Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Jednostki Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Uberhero Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Klasy tarczownika